battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes: Promotion Items
Promotion items are items that were given out by EA to players who bought certain games, or participated in certain events in order to be able to be given the item. Promotion items for Battlefield Heroes were originally emailed to the players who earned the reward, but as of 10 May, 2011 (Needs confirmation), the Rewards system for Battlefield Heroes was released with the opening distribution of the BF:Play4Free Closed Beta Medals reward. This reward system is almost identical to the one released earlier in Battlefield: Play4Free and we can expect all future promotion codes to be released by this system, without emails. Battlefield 1943 Earned by email for registering a copy of Battlefield 1943 on the Xbox 360. Items received for Battlefield Heroes: *1943 Pacific Ace Hat (Royal) * 1943 Zero Vision Hat (National) The email containing the Redeem Codes was sent in 2009. These promotion codes were unique, means couldn't be used more than one time. They are no longer tradable or redeemable by EA support, because they have expired, so if somebody offers you such an unique code he's trying to cheat on you. Promotional items are Redeem Code based and unique, so players had to redeem the code on the Battlefield Heroes website in order to receive the item, so they could be traded. These hats were also made available for a temporary amount of time in Captain Shop's Holiday Drops at the beginning of the Christmas festivities in 2012. BF:Play4Free The Battlefield Play4Free medals were handed out to all those who played in P4F's closed beta and won a round in Battlefield Heroes during this time. To avoid sending out masses of E-Mails with unique codes, those were the first items which were delivered to players as Rewards. The Reward System was released the same day as the medals were distributed. Players awarded these medals could redeem the following items from their account on the Battlefield Heroes website: *Royal BFP4F Beta Medal (Royal) *National BFP4F Beta Medal (National) If the reward is claimed all current existing Royals/Nationals recieved the medal. These medals were the first redeemable items redeemable in BFH that are given to all eligable soldiers/heroes on that player's account by the Reward System that was released at their time of release. These medals are no longer available as they are a promotional item given to players who played in the Battlefield: Play4Free Closed beta. They are most like the Battlefield Heroes, closed beta reward, which were also medals given out to players who had played in the BFH closed beta, but were distributed by email codes. 2nd Anniversary The 30th June 2011 birthday gifts were given out as rewards to celebrate the 2nd Anniversary of Heroes. There were two special promotion items, the party hats. *Royal Party Hat *National Party Hat Minecraft From the 29th until 31th July 2011 free Minecraft T-Shirts were given out as Rewards. *Diamond Harness (Royal) *Creeper Shirt (National) Battlefield 3 The arrive of Battlefield 3 was celebrated with some new, cool Battlefield 3 inspired swag! From 30 September until 2 October 2011 free royal and national Battlefield 3 t-shirts and 1 day trial of the T-Rex and Raptor Helmets were given away as rewards, which can be seen on the sides. To celebrate the BF3 release, DICE and Easy Studios employees invaded the battlefield with Dino Heads. Everyone who took a screenshot of a dino developer had the chance to win his own dino head! Another contest had the goal to film a travel between two uncap bases and emote to any player just with a Battlefield 3 t-shirt, a dinosaur helmet and naked legs. There were two permanent dinosaur helmet items in-game to win! *Royal BF3 Shirt (Royal) *National BF3 Shirt (National) * 28th September 2011: Spot a Dino Contest * 29th September 2011: BFH BF3 Trailer * 29th September 2011: Tyrannosaurus Rags Contest * 30th September 2011: Grab your free BF3 T-Shirts and Dino Heads today! * 3rd October 2011: Spot a Dino Contest Results Dino Heads Distinguished Dino and Eccentric Bronto were added in Version 1.73 to the files as reaction to the popularity of the Sauropod Dino Mode. From 29th February 2012 on 500 of those dino heads were offered per faction for purchase for 80.000 Funds!!!! Another 45 loyal players got them for free. Please note the pipes in their mouths, that makes the original bronto head still unique. 10 million registered users The 12th January 2012 it has been announced that BFH reached the mark of 10 million registered users. Similar to the 7 million milestone some freebies appeared in the Reward section: *100 BF *We are 10000000 (Royal) *We are 10000000 (National) Also to celebrate the 10000000th hero, these shirts were available for funds, or in the daily claw, where symbolical 100 shirts were given for free: *Mr. 10000000 (Royal) *Mr. 10000000 (National) *Spot the Dev Contest *Spot the Dev Contest Winners *Mr. 10000000 shirt sale *Background Giants Mass Effect 3 Can you spot the developer wearing an N7 shirt on 8th March? Submit a screenshot with a funny caption and win some Funds: * Spot the Dev Contest Next day on the 9th you you could grab your free, exclusive Mass Effect 3 celebration t-shirt as Reward! * http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/static/images/item-icons/1690.png N7 (National) * http://cdn.battlefieldheroes.com/static/images/item-icons/1689.png N7 (Royal) 3rd Anniversary Gifts On the 3rd birthday of Heroes, Packs were released. *Royal's 3 Year Birthday Party Pack Grab your birthday items and get into the game to celebrate the third anniversary of Battlefield Heroes! *Terrific Tricycle (3 days) *Royal's 3-Year Tour Shirt (unlimited) *Treasure chest key (1 use) *National's 3 Year Birthday Party Pack Grab your birthday items and get into the game to celebrate the third anniversary of Battlefield Heroes! *Trailblazing Trike (3 days) *National's 3-Year Tour Shirt (unlimited) *Treasure chest key (1 use) * 3rd Birthday Frontpage Highlight * Background Giants Medal of Honor - Warfighter 10th October 2012, a new MoH promotion was created to get Heroes up to date with the latest MoH stuff. This included two free shirts and soldier warfighter rifles for sale. Royal Warfighter Celebration T-shirt Grab your free, exclusive Medal of Honor Warfighter celebration t-shirt! National Warfighter Celebration T-shirt Grab your free, exclusive Medal of Honor Warfighter celebration t-shirt! *10th October 2012: Spot the Dev - MoH Edition *11th October 2012: Grab your Medal of Honor T-Shirts and Warfighter Rifles today! Army of TWO 4th Anniversary